


The Gifts We're Given

by bitterbones



Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Force Bond, One-Shot, Post TLJ, Pre TROS, Smut, ambiguous ending, force bond sex, thanksgiving fic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterbones/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: It certainly felt real when he settled his hips into the cradle of her thighs and pressed into her. They both groaned, the sound carrying uncomfortably far in the emptiness of the desert. Rey shuddered and gripped his tunic, laid out beneath her like a makeshift blanket. Even after so many times, it still took her a moment to adjust to his size.Maybe Reydoeshave something to be thankful for.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Series: Reylo One-Shots/Short Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640707
Comments: 19
Kudos: 275





	The Gifts We're Given

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Thanksgiving and ended up with this. I hope you enjoy <3

There was a feast on Pasaana each year. The locals gathered with friends and loved ones and gave thanks for what they had, for the lives they were living, for the small gifts the Force gave them each day. 

That the Resistance’s stay coincided with this celebration was pure happenstance. But the survivors of Crait had much to be thankful for, and who wouldn’t pass up on a meal of such decadence. 

Rey had never seen so much food in her entire life, and she recognized none of it. All of the meats and garnishes, fruits and wines, were entirely alien to a girl who had only ever known tasteless portions and well water. All around her, her comrades dined and partook, draping strings of beads about their necks and wearing garish colors to match the Pasaanians. 

They laughed and Poe gave a toast to survival, to Leia, to Luke, to rebellion and the Force. 

He finished with a bright smile, tinged with liquor, “To the gifts we’re given.” 

Rey pursed her lips and slipped from the pavilion, out into the cold of the desert night. Rose cast her a sympathetic glance as she passed by. But the smaller woman didn’t follow. 

That, at least, was something to be grateful for. She wasn’t feeling up to explaining herself, as kind as Rose could be. She wouldn’t understand, none of them would. 

Her repaired lightsaber hung heavy on her hip, a constant reminder of how different she was, how alone. 

When she came to the edge of the settlement she paused, looking up to the lone moon. Behind her she could still hear the uproarious celebration, thanks being chanted in the Aki-Aki language and Basic alike. Turning, she found a great bonfire had been built in the center of the tent city. So bright were its flames that it might have been midday at its base. 

She was reminded of Poe’s thanks and winced. Guilt toiled in her gut that she did not share all of his sentiments. It was true, she was grateful for what guidance  _ Leia _ had provided, but the rest? She felt cursed, alone. Anxious and eager for something she could not name and did not know. Dark still coiled in her core, unbeknownst to the rest, and Kylo Ren still knocked from time to time at her mental doors. 

Her friends sensed that something was wrong. They could see the agitation in her step and the swing of her saber, but when they came to her she could only push them away with false platitudes. They would never understand. 

Rey from nowhere had little to be thankful for. She was, in all ways but physical, completely and utterly alone. 

Climbing over a sand dune, she came to a towering rock structure which had become familiar to her in her time on Pasaana. She came here to meditate each morning, and found some small peace in the solitude it provided. 

The guilt coiled tighter within, constricting like a great serpent, it held her throat, her breath, her tongue. Still, she climbed. And when she reached the top she found herself bathed in pale moonlight, blissfully alone. 

She glanced over her shoulder, the festivities carried on. Rose had noticed her departure, but knew well enough by now that following was a fruitless thing. 

“Should be safe.” She whispered to herself, relaxing with distance. Reaching out with her mind she found nothing in her immediate radius but sand, stone, and ancient, weathered bone. She was the only living thing. No one had tried to follow her. She had stirred no suspicions. 

Like ice melting from her limbs, the guilt bled away. What they couldn’t see, wouldn’t hurt them. She had never given any information away before, and she wouldn’t tonight. No, Rey was not a traitor. But she ached for understanding like none other. 

Lowering her mental shields, she found that he had been waiting. Kylo Ren rushed into her mind like a great, black tidal wave. He usurped all of her senses, flooding her until she was dizzy with him, filling the void of something that was missing from Rey’s own person. She could smell the earthy scent of him across the lightyears, taste the sweetness of him on her tongue. 

The world around them warped and distorted into a strange hybrid of their separate surroundings; a confusing chimera of chrome and sand. 

Rey broke from him, panting with the intensity of it all. 

“I need a moment,” she breathed. Shutting her eyes she focused on the heat of his body so close in the chill of the night, the calloused sensation of his rough palm in her own. 

As she centered herself, he glanced in the distance and spotted the glow of the fire. It sparked in the blackness of his eyes, “What’s happening?” 

“Nothing.” She said, voice coming rushed as she began to work at his tunic. They never wasted time on pleasantries or foreplay, it would be too personal, too much, “A local celebration of thanks. But I’ve nothing to be thankful for.” 

Kylo only hummed, low, rumbling tantalizingly in his chest. As he pulled her into another kiss she wondered if this were a mistake, if just that nugget of information would be enough for him to discern a location. 

He distracted her with his lips and tongue, and soon the worry was gone from her mind. She was wrapped up in a man who wasn’t really there; stripping him bare as he did her, tracing the panels of his pale abdomen with her fingers, raking her nails down his back as he nipped her skin. 

It was a familiar game. Necessary, but only made bearable by the fact that it wasn’t real. Somehow the presence of the force bond provided her with a sense of plausible deniability. It was a delusion to think Poe or Leia would truly accept such an excuse were the affair ever exposed; but here, alone and naked with Kylo Ren, it kept Rey sane. It wasn’t real. 

It certainly felt real when he settled his hips into the cradle of her thighs and pressed into her. They both groaned, the sound carrying uncomfortably far in the emptiness of the desert. Rey shuddered and gripped his tunic, laid out beneath her like a makeshift blanket. Even after so many times, it still took her a moment to adjust to his size. 

Kylo took the interval to toy with her breasts. It wasn’t noticeable through her clothing, but they had filled out some with her prolonged exposure to proper nutrition. He appreciated them, less the negligible size increase, more the health they represented. It was strange that he thought such tender thoughts. She carded her fingers through his hair and whimpered as he pinched her left nipple, wishing she couldn’t hear them. 

He started slow, hissing into her collar bone as he eased his hips into hers. Rey sighed and shut her eyes, canting her hips slightly to better take him. 

This was bliss, the ever increasing eb and flow of their bodies. Rey let go of conscious thought and allowed sensation to overtake her. Forgetting was a beautiful thing, and she could only do it with him, like this. Naked and sprawled on her back, her ankles hooked loosely over the backs of his thighs, fucked into whatever surface she had deigned to fall onto. 

His pace increased, becoming harsher. The wet chorus of animal mating echoed around them, and Rey was glad for the distant roar of the fire, lest someone might have heard the wet sounds of their sex. 

“ _ Rey _ .” Kylo gasped her name, thrusts becoming arhythmic. 

Fingers tangling into his dark hair she pulled him into a brutal kiss, more teeth than tongue. Then she dropped one hand between their bodies to circle her clit, she wanted them to finish together. It was awkward to have him finish her off afterwards, she told herself. But truly, there was nothing quite like an orgasm shared through a force bond, sensations bled and blended. She craved that rare release. 

“ _ Kylo, _ ” she mouthed into his shoulder, teeth brushing his skin. She could taste his sweat, heady and mannish. It made her cunt clench around him, “Stars, just a little harder.” 

Grunting, he shut his handsome eyes and re-angled himself, the head of him brushing something deep within her. Rey bit back a wail and duck her head between them, wincing at the twisting pleasure-pain of his brutal grip on her hips and his dick pummeling inside of her. 

There was no masking this, no disguising what was happening as he delivered a few penultimate thrusts; fast and hard. Their bodies slapped and bent and their breaths came ragged and bleeding with each other’s names. 

Rey didn’t care. She hoped someone saw. She hoped they came and saw what it was she needed, the thing that only their most despised enemy could give her. Because even as he fucked her with unrestrained harshness, there was still a softness to his touch, his searing kiss. There was a flash of understanding in his sable eyes that no one could dream to replicate. 

Choking on the air between them, body going taut, Rey came. The sensation was raw, and behind her eyes something snapped and flashed white as Kylo came with her. Together they went tumbling over a razor thin edge, and neither bothered to muffle their voices. 

In a jumble of sweat and breath and thundering heartbeats they were lost, and for a precious moment Rey could not tell herself from him. For a singular second in the Pasaana desert, she was not alone. 

When their bodies relaxed, and they came down from their shared high, they laid in silence. Kylo slumped over Rey, his face tucked into her shoulder as she stroked his back with uncharacteristic tenderness. In the afterglow they could permit themselves these small allowances, much as it might ache when their blades crossed later. 

Rey sighed when he slipped out of her, a mess of their mixture staining the tunic beneath them. 

_ To the gifts we’re given _ . Poe had said. And maybe he was right. 

“Maybe I do have something to be thankful for.” She mused aloud, a dangerous train of thought to be sharing. But thanks to him she was never  _ totally _ alone. 

Kylo sat up, eyes locking with hers. They were distant, a touch watery, and suddenly Rey was reminded of what an awful idea all of this was. 

“I’m glad you feel that way, Rey. I feel the same.” He looked away from her, to the horizon where the great fire still blazed. His voice was careful, measured. 

Rey’s heart sank to her stomach. 

Kylo gave a small menacing smile, “Desert planet, celebration of thanks, association with previous rebel groups… and is that Aki-Aki I hear being chanted?”

“No.” Rey breathed, sitting up in a desperate bid to mask her nudity. Feeling suddenly vulnerable, “Kylo please…” 

“You come to me because they don’t understand you, Rey. We do this because you can’t stand to be alone. It wasn’t a mistake, what you revealed here tonight.” He leaned forward and she winced as his lips pressed to her forehead, “The Force works in mysterious ways, and for that I am grateful. Pasaana. I’ll be there soon. Remembering what you’re grateful for, Rey. Remember what I can give you that no one else can.” 

He pressed his mouth to hers and she hated how easy it was to kiss him back. 

Then he was gone. The only evidence of him ever having been there was his spend drying viscous on her thighs. 

Rey dressed herself with shaking hands. Adjusting her robes which felt ill fitting over her skin. The ground beneath her feet seemed tilted. Her head spun. She felt sick with guilt and grief. What would she say? What warning could she give? She was a treasonous bitch now. The worst sort of traitor. 

Worst of all was the anticipation that knotted in her middle; that traitorous desire to kiss him for real. To fuck her most reviled enemy in a real bed. To be able to hold his hand. To show simple affections without fear of persecution. To not be so alone anymore. 

Like Poe had said, the Force gave gifts. To him they were Luke and Leia, survival and rebellion. 

Like Kylo had said; the Force worked in mysterious ways. His gift… 

For Rey, there was only one gift; presented to her in the most sordid of ways. 

Even as she prepared to do battle against him the next morning, gliding through her forms and stretching her limbs, Rey was secretly thankful for Kylo Ren. 

They’d agreed through the bond to hold their blows. 

It would all be over soon. 

She was thankful for that as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved/appreciated. Especially in a fandom this large. <3


End file.
